El Verdadero Corazón de Sesshomaru
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Próximamente: La continuación de algunos fic's, el final de ¡Cásate conmigo Sango! y la boda en un punto y aparte con la terrible intervención de ... No les digo XD
1. ¿Cómo supieron?

Llovía.   
  
  
  
Sumido en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru observaba caer la lluvia, una lluvia larga, ligera, que le recordaba a alguien, contemplaba en silencio los territorios que rodeaban su palacio, al tiempo que, silenciosamente, caminaba por uno de los pasillos.  
  
  
  
"Llovía cuando la conocí" No dejaba de pensar en ella "Pero fue hace tanto tiempo...¿Por qué la recuerdo ahora?"  
  
  
  
La voz de Jakken lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
  
  
-Amo Sesshomaru, los Lord's de Oriente y Sur le esperan.  
  
  
  
-Diles que en un momento los atiendo.  
  
  
  
-Como ordene, mi amo.  
  
  
  
Al salir Jakken de la habitación, Sesshomaru volvió la vista a la habitación que cedio a Rin. Cerciorándose de que su olor a humana no llegara al cuarto de reuniones.  
  
  
  
Poco despues, se encontraba en una discusión con los Lord's de Oriente y Sur. Ya habían terminado con los asuntos políticos (aparentemente) cuando uno de ellos preguntó:  
  
  
  
-(a Sesshomaru) Colega, ¿es cierto que tu hanyou hermano sigue con vida? Pensé que te encargarías de el.  
  
  
  
-Bah, él ya tiene el pase al infierno, ¿por que molestarme?  
  
  
  
-Pense (decia el otro) que lo detestabas desde el "incidente" de tu infancia, por el hecho de llevar en sus venas sangre humana, lo mismo que a esa despreciable raza. ¿No crees que a estas alturas YA debería estar muerto?  
  
  
  
-Para empezar, Inu Yasha no tenía nada que ver con ese "incidente"; además, no pasara mucho para que muera.  
  
  
  
-¿A que te refieres? (preguntó el primero)  
  
  
  
-Por lo visto, una vez terminado el juego de "hallar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon", una sacerdotiza lo llevará al infierno, y aparentemente el acepto incondicionalmente.  
  
  
  
Ambos Lord's comenzaron a reir. Simplemente era ridículo.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, cada Lord regresó a sus territorios, sin embargo, Sesshomaru sostuvo un terrible presentimiento, el solo recordar las palabras comentadas la noche anterior, de cierta forma, hacían que su sangre hirviera, aunque el no comprendía por que. Su meditación fue interrumpida por Jakken, quien, como si hubiera estado corriendo por su vida, notifico a Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡La humana ha desaparecido!  
  
  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
  
  
Inmediatamente, corrió a la habitación de Rin, hallando efectivamente vacío el lugar, con excepción de un olor, que correspondía al Lord del Sur.  
  
  
  
Toda la servidumbre se hallaba entre el miedo y el pánico, ya que temían por sus vidas tras la posible (y mas segura) reaccion de su amo.  
  
  
  
-Jakken, ire a buscar a Rin. Venga quien venga, o pase lo que pase, no permitas que nadie entre, ni salga del castillo, ¿entendido?  
  
  
  
-Si, mi amo bonito.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru empezó a correr en direccion al sur. "Si se atrevió a matarla" pensaba para si "si se atrevió a hacerle algo, lo pagara muy caro..."  
  
  
  
Se detuvo. recordó las palabras del Lord del Sur: "Pense (decia el otro) que lo detestabas desde el "incidente" de tu infancia, por el hecho de llevar en sus venas sangre humana, lo mismo que a esa despreciable raza. ¿No crees que a estas alturas YA deberían estar muertos?"  
  
  
  
¿Como supo de ese incidente, si solo un reducido numero de sirvientes estuvo al tanto de la situación? ¿ A que se refería con muertos? ¿Es que...es que se percataron de la prescencia de Rin?  
  
  
  
-¡Si se atreven a matarla, o a hacerle daño, sufriran el infierno en vida!  
  
  
  
*¿Que les pareció? 


	2. Un Suceso Desagradable

Segundo Capítulo: Un suceso desagradable.  
  
Nota de Darketa Shikkon (alias de msn DarkLady_Iria) :  
  
¡Hola a todos los lectores y participantes de Fan Fic's World Anime,   
  
inuyasha-sesshomaru's msn group y FanFiction.net, quiero, para empezar,   
  
disculparme por todo el tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta el segundo capítulo,   
  
pero debido a diversas circunstancias, me veía imposibilitada de continuar   
  
con el fic, eso sin contar que la persona que me ayudó a iniciarlo   
  
(y que gustosamente lo publicó con su nombre) no se encuentra para ayudarme,   
  
inclusive me pidió de "favor" que lo terminara, asi que ya se imaginaran como   
  
quede, no es que no pueda, pero en realidad es una gran oportunidad   
  
(aunque en realidad no tengo la más mínima idea de que tenía Estrella en mente   
  
al momento de iniciar el fic) asi que hare todo lo que este en mis manos,   
  
y le agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus review pidiendo que me diera prisa  
  
y que continuara, me deja pensando que lo que estoy haciendo, realmente es bueno  
  
y para no hacer el cuento largo, solo les pido un disculpa (¿otra?)  
  
ya que el nombre del primer capítulo es: "¿Como supieron?"  
  
Estrella no se une a FanFiction.net, pero si desean escribirle, su mail es  
  
estrella_delasoledad@hotmail.com, aunque no va a poder responder sino hasta el  
  
día martes 8 de julio, por motivos vacacionales(-_-) Ni Naraku, Kagura, Kanna,  
  
Kouga, y mucho menos Kikyo aparecen, solo son mencionados   
  
(los demás en otro capítulo aparecen, no coman ansias).  
  
"Un Suceso Desagradable"  
  
El olor de Rin se hacia cada vez más intenso "Está cerca" se decia Sesshomaru,  
  
una vez convencido de que Rin siguiera con vida, aunque con la incertidumbre   
  
de saber si la llegará a salvar a tiempo.  
  
Repentinamente se detuvo, algo no se hallaba bien, además de la cuestión que lo   
  
aquejaba.   
  
"¿como supieron?, ¿acaso ellos...tuvieron algo que ver?"  
  
Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos, que apenas si se percató a tiempo que el Lord   
  
de Tierras del Sur llegaba a su encuentro con una asustada Rin.  
  
-Sesshomaru-sama -decía una aterrada Rin- tengo miedo. (es una niña, ¿qué otra  
  
cosa esperaban?)  
  
-Ju ju ju ju ju -reía maliciosamente el Lord- simplemente patético, cuidando de una  
  
niña humana como si fuera tu cachorro, das lástima.  
  
Sesshomaru se preparó para desenvainar a Toukijin, sin quitarle la vista al Lord  
  
-Más te vale dejar en paz a Rin, ella no cuenta en estas cuestiones.  
  
-¿Por qué razón piensas eso? Tu odias a los humanos desde el incidente con tu   
  
familia, sin contar el suceso ocurrido después de la muerte de tu "querido" padre  
  
¿Por qué conservar a la humana? ¿Es que ganó tu corazón?  
  
Silencio. ¿Era tan predecible la situación en la que se hallaba?  
  
-Solo lo diré una vez más: Déjala en paz.  
  
-¿Se...Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
-No lo hare -dijo firmemente el Youkai.  
  
Sesshomaru blandió su espada y se dirigió hacie el Youkai con el fin de matarle, o  
  
por lo menos evitar que lastimase a Rin.  
  
El Lord del Sur, por su parte, lanzó a Rin y se preparó para la pelea; sin embargo,   
  
se veía muy confiado, como si hubiese sabido de antemano la reacción de Sesshomaru.  
  
La pelea inició: Ambos contendientes no cedían en ningun momento, y Sesshomaru   
  
procuraba mantener la pelea lo más lejos de donde se hallaba Rin, en tanto  
  
parecía que el Lord del Sur solo quería mantener ocupado a Sesshomaru, pero   
  
¿por qué? Un mal presentimiento perseguía a Sesshomaru, y cada vez se hacía   
  
más grande.  
  
Todo parecía inclinarse a favor de Sesshomaru, quien logró desarmar a su  
  
oponente,pero:  
  
-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
El Lord de Tierras de Oriente atravesó el pecho de Sesshomaru con su garra, y  
  
no conforme con eso, clavó una especie de cuchillo en su garganta.  
  
-¡Bah! Creí que sería más dificil eliminarlo.  
  
-Tu no tuviste que enfrentarte a él, ¿Planeas terminar de matarlo? Aún lo puedo  
  
oir respirando.  
  
-No lo creo necesario, será cuestión de minutos su muerte, a menos que un youkai   
  
se encargue de él, aunque en realidad ahora está más muerto que vivo.  
  
-¿Y si se le ocurre usar la espada?  
  
-No podrá hacerlo, y creo que sería bueno llevarla como trofeo a nuestras Tierras,  
  
lo mismo que a la humana.  
  
-¿No la ibamos a matar?  
  
-Después, una verz que tomemos posesión de las Tierras de Occidente, y eliminemos   
  
a su "querido hermanito", ¿no lo crees conveniente?  
  
-Definitivamente.  
  
-Entonces déjame a la humana y ve a eliminar a Inu Yasha, me enteré de que por fin  
  
puede usar a la perfección esa otra espada que le dejó su padre.  
  
-¿Y traigo también la cabeza? ¿O solo la espada?  
  
-Si hallas fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon, no dudes en conseguirlos.  
  
-Entendido. ¿Y quién dispondrá de las Tierras de Occidente?  
  
-Ya nos las arreglaremos, por ahora, lo que nos corresponde.  
  
Y se fueron llevando a una pobre y llorosa Rin y dejando a un herido Sesshomaru   
  
que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, sin percatarse que un par de siluetas,  
  
que permanecieron ocultas todo ese tiempo, se acercaban al lugar de la pelea.  
  
-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo?  
  
-Si -dijo la más grande de ella, quien llevaba un traje de miko- posiblemente   
  
habrá una guerra entre Youkai's, y es lo único que nos faltaba por saber: ¿Quién  
  
iba a imaginarse que el frío Lord de Tierras de Occidente tuviera bajo su cuidado  
  
a una pequeña humana? No esperaba algo así por parte de alguien con su naturaleza.  
  
-¿Y si lo ayudamos? -preguntó la otra, quien a lo más tenía alrededor de diecinueve  
  
años- No perdemos nada con ayudarle.  
  
-¿Y si decide matar a todos los de la aldea?  
  
-No creo que lo haga, está muy herido, además, va a estar más preocupado por sus   
  
asuntos.  
  
-Ojalá y así sea.  
  
Y entre las dos se dispusieron a llevarselo con mucho cuidado. En la mente del   
  
inconsciente youkai, imágenes de su pasado iniciaron a formarse para descubrir   
  
si hubo algo en ese incidente que involucre a los youkai's del sur y oriente.  
  
"No debo morir ahora" se decía Sesshomaru "Debo saber...en que momento...como...  
  
o de que manera...todo eso pasó...recordar el incidente...en el que mi madre murió"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo, pido más   
  
disculpas por la introducción (que salió demasiado larga) y por la tardanza que  
  
me tomó la publicación de este capítulo (incluyendo errores ortográficos, etc.)  
  
Además, algunas palabras o nombres van a estar de acuerdo a como se conocen aca   
  
en México, ya que fue la aclaración que me hizo Estrella (Qué mandona, ni me escribe   
  
el fic pero bien que quiere que lo termine y publique) pero en realidad no tiene  
  
mucha importancia, ¿O si?  
  
Dudas, comentarios, quejas, consejos, felicitaciones, críticas (constructivas o   
  
destructivas) o simplemente un comentario, escribir a mis correos (el que gusten)  
  
DarkSith_Master@hotmail.com terriblesithmaster_iria@yahoo.com.mx  
  
o dejen lo que tengan que decir en un review (o una respuesta en el caso de las   
  
comunidades de msn) Nota: las direcciones de las comunidades, para los que deseen  
  
inscribirse, las dejaré en el tercer capítulo, que se llama:  
  
"El incidente"  
  
Gracias por leer mis fic's m_m Atentamente Darketa Shikkon o DarkLady_Iria. 


	3. El incidente primera parte

El Incidente.  
  
Versión Darketa Shikkon con el apoyo de Estrella.  
  
El incidente (primera parte)  
  
Sesshomaru por fin despertó. Sentía arder su garganta y casi no podía mover su cuerpo, pero por lo menos estaba vivo. Convencido de que no se podía incorporar, decidió esperar pacientemente a que alguien llegara y le diera alguna explicación, si es que la había.  
  
Sesshomaru: (tratando de gritar) ¿En donde estoy?  
  
Mitsui: Gritar solo te hará más daño, mejor quédate quieto.  
  
Sesshomaru: (volteando hacia donde venía la voz) ¿Quien eres?  
  
Mitsui: Aparentemente, soy una miko, y tu no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo: De milagro saliste vivo.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Mitsui: Tuviste un encuentro con los lord's de Oriente y Sur, y una de las aldeanas insistió en salvarte la vida.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
Mitsui: Solo un par de horas, todavía es de día. ¿Qué era eso que decían de un incidente?  
  
Sesshomaru: No es algo que te importe.  
  
Mitsui: Salvar tu vida no es algo que me importe, sin embargo te ayude.  
  
Sesshomaru: Son cosas personales.  
  
Mitsui: Katsumi estaba preocupada por lo que dijeron. La envié a esa famosa aldea donde vive tu hermano.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
Mitsui: Katsumi insistió en salvarte, insistió en hablar del asunto, insistió en que debía advertirles, insistió en irse. Se fue arriesgando su vida.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tu no te ves tan apasionada a tu trabajo de miko.  
  
Mitsui: Nunca dije que quisiera ser una miko.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esos desgraciados quieren apoderarse de las tierras de occidente, debo evitarlo.  
  
Mitsui: Yo que tu me calmaba. Vamos, confía en mi. Prometo no decirle a nadie.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Y que te hace pensar que puedo confiar en una humana como tu?  
  
Mitsui: ¡Vaya! Por lo visto no te relacionas mucho con humanos, ¿cierto?  
  
Sesshomaru: Eso es algo que no te incumbe.  
  
Mitsui: Bueno (levantandose de su lugar) Solo dejame decirte que el tiempo corre, y si no piensas decirme nada, yo no pienso quitarte el hechizo que ahora te tiene paralizado.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Feh!  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de sus prejuicios hacia los humanos, en realidad no tenía otra opción.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Humana!  
  
Mitsui: (volviendo) Dos cosas: Mi nombre es Mitsui y ya te dije que no grites, vas a empeorar.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te diré lo que necesitas saber.  
  
Mitsui: ¿En serio?  
  
Sesshomaru: Solo si tu me respondes un par de preguntas.  
  
Mitsui: (pensativa) Me parece justo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Bien. Para empezar: ¿A qué te referías con eso de que no querías ser una miko?  
  
Mitsui: (suspiro) La verdad, hubiera querido ser una esposa modelo, no quería ser una sacerdotiza, con eso de que jamás debo romper un ciento de reglas sin sentido, y cosas así, se la pasa una muy molesta y aburrida, por eso me quejo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Con eso que dices, me recuerdas a un par de Mikos que tampoco son la gran cosa, y que no merecen ser llamadas miko's.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Puedo preguntar ahora?  
  
Sesshomaru: Me parece justo.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Qué es eso que dijeron de un incidente?  
  
Sesshomaru: La verdad, por algún momento creí que mi infancia quedó limitada al conocimiento de algunos sirvientes, por lo que me sorprendí cuando ellos me comentaron eso.   
  
Mitsui: ¿Qué ocurrió en ese incidente?  
  
Sesshomaru: No sé con exactitud, pero por alguna extraña razón, un grupo de youkai's de mediana clase empezaron a invadir nuestros territorios y los del Lord del Norte, yo era muy chico todavía.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo?  
  
Sesshomaru: Deja de parlotear que todavía no acabo.  
  
Mitsui: ¬_¬*  
  
Sesshomaru: Mi mamá fue víctima del ataque de un grupo de youkai's, nada con lo que pudiera batallar, pero el problema fue que la pelea se dió muy cerca de una aldea humana, y habitaba en ella una miko muy poderosa, la cual fue a hacerle frente.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los humanos? Es normal que las miko's eliminen a los youkai's. ¿O acaso te afectó que una miko matara a tu mamá?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Has oído de la miko Shiey?  
  
Mitsui: Claro, según he oído, ha sido una de las más grandes miko's que estas regiones haya podido contemplar.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ella fue la miko que murió peleando con mi mamá. Pero esa no es la cuestión.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Entonces cuál es?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yo prescencié el combate, dejame decirte que en realidad no tenía nada contra los humanos, e incluso pese a mi poca experiencia, me pude percatar de que ella era muy poderosa, por lo que casi no me pude quejar, el verdadero problema...(suspiro)  
  
Mitsui: ¿Pasa algo malo? Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi y que no diré ni una palabra.  
  
Sesshomaru: Unos días antes de que todo eso ocurriera, papá discutió mucho con mamá. Los lores de oriente y sur, según ellos por preocupación, habían venido por supuestos asuntos políticos, pero en realidad desde que llegaron las cosas se pusieron más difíciles entre ellos. Por motivo de una invasión al palacio, mamá decidió llevarme a un pequeño refugio que tenemos por ahí, cuando fuímos interceptados por la horda de youkai's, y después pasó lo que pasó, se dio el enfrentamiento de mi mamá con la miko y ambas murieron...Yo empecé a odiar no solo a los humanos, sino también a mi padre por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Mitsui: ¿A tu padre? ¿Por qué?  
  
Sesshomaru: Poco después, cuestión de minutos, de que mamá murió, papá salió de entre unos arbustos, y no parecía dolido por lo acontecido, más bien sonreía como si "eso" le hubiere beneficiado; además, los ataques cesaron de repente y cuando eso pasó, papá trajo a una humana al palacio y la hizo su esposa. Ni siquiera guardo luto por la muerte de mi madre.  
  
Mitsui: ¡Oh! No se si te sirva de algo, pero lamento lo de tu madre.  
  
Sesshomaru: A partir de ese momento, solo permanecí dos años en el palacio. Le pedí asilo al Lord del Norte y me lo dió. No iba a soportar ver a mi padre con otra mujer, y menos aún con un hijo al cual le prestaba más atención que a mi.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Y no fue tu padre a buscarte?  
  
Sesshomaru: Solo una vez, y casi se pelea con el Lord del Norte, pero este le dió la regañiza de su vida y quedé bajo su amparo, hasta que un día escuché que mi padre murió en garras de Ryuukossei tratando de salvar a su humana, por lo que, siendo su primer hijo, reclame con todo mi derecho las Tierras de Occidente.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Corriste a la humana y a su hijo?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, para cuando volví, ellos ya se habían ido. Poco tiempo después supe que la humana murió y que Inu Yasha (por que me decían a muerte que asi se llamaba) se quedó solo.  
  
Mitsui: Ya veo, con que ese fue el incidente, yo me esperaba algo más dramático.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬_¬*** ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Mitsui: ^_^' ¡No, nada! Este...Pero los dos comentaron también algo que pasó, según alcancé a escuchar, después de la muerte de tu padre, ¿Me puedes decir qué fue?  
  
Sesshomaru: Jura por tu vida que no le vas a decir a nadie, por que ni el infierno tendrá comparación a lo que te voy a hacer.  
  
Mitsui: Yo la miko Mitsui juro que no diré nada.  
  
Sesshomaru: Me enamoré de una humana.  
  
Mitsui: Ah, yo pensé...O_O!!!!!! ¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya te respondí tus dudas, ¿Me puedes quitar este hechizo?  
  
Mitsui: Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Pero dejame decirte algo: si atacas a alguien de mi aldea, ten por seguro que eres youkai muerto, no importa si muero en el intento.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si claro, como si me importara matar a un montón de inítiles humanos.  
  
Mitsui: ¬_¬' Vaya que eres considerado.  
  
En eso, Katsumi llegó a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, y por lo que el olfato (ya recuperado) de Sesshomaru captó, estaba siendo perseguida por un youkai de mediana clase. Sesshomaru tomó a Toukijin (pues solo se llevaron a Tenseiga) pero justo en el momento en qeu disponía atacar, una flecha se clavó en la frente del youkai, causandole la muerte.  
  
Mitsui: (tirando el arco) ¡Katsumi! ¡¿Qué pasó?!  
  
Katsumi: (casi desfallecida) Creí...creí que... tomando el camino del Norte... llegaría más rapido, pero ahi, pero ahi... estaba él, y estaba con muchos youkai's, y planeban... atacar al Lord del Norte, y.. y.. corrí, corrí, pero me descubrieron...y...y...  
  
Mitsui: Está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste, afortunadamente estás viva. Pero es una pena no haberles podido avisar...  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Feh! Inu Yasha será un verdadero estúpido, pero al menos sabe resistir en una batalla, aunque sea a mordidas.  
  
Katsumi: (milagrosamente recuperada) ¡Ah! ¡Ya despertó! (lo toma del brazo sin previo aviso)  
  
Mitsui: (molesta) Katsumi, sueltalo.  
  
Sesshomaru: (irritado) Ya escuchaste a la miko, sueltame si no quieres volver a ver a esos Youkai's.  
  
Katsumi: ¡No no quiero! (lo suelta) Mitsui, el houshi que acompaña a Inu Yasha dijo que se pondrían alerta a todo momento para evitar desgracias.  
  
Mitsui y Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto fuiste y volviste?  
  
Katsumi: Bueno, como ir y volver no, pero, ja ja ja, que pena, pues, resulta que me tomaron prisionera, pero me las arreglé para soltarme, y caí encima del houshi y ellos me ofrecieron ayuda para regresar rápidamente, excepto Inu Yasha que se veía muy molesto.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Molesto de qué? Pensé que hasta se pondría feliz de saber que su hermano mayor murió. -_-  
  
Katsumi: Hizo una bravata y mencionó algo de que "no se van a salir con la suya" "es una trampa" y cosas así.  
  
Sesshomaru: Acto típico de Inu Yasha.  
  
Mitsui: Entonces, ¿Cómo es que te creyeron?  
  
Katsumi: Uno de los youkai's me halló, y como fuera mi susto desde que empezó a pelear hasta que lo mataron, les relaté todo de nuevo y empecé a llorar, fue cuando me dijo "Feh, está bien pero lo hago para que no me quiten a Tetsusaiga y para que ya no llores, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer"  
  
Mitsui: Que galante.  
  
Sesshomaru empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible.  
  
Mitsui: ¿No quieres que te acompañe?  
  
Sesshomaru: No es necesario, esta batalla es mía.  
  
Dicho esto, se alejó rapidamente, pero en sus adentros se decía:  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo es posible que este recordando de vuelta a Shinobu?  
  
Darketa Shikkon: No es justo, va estar en dos capítulos por falta de tiempo.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¿Pero por que te quejas?  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Por que por tu culpa otra vez no puedo tocar internet.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¿Es mi culpa que tu me hayas golpeado?  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Si. 


	4. El incidente segunda parte

El incidente (segunda parte)  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Totousan me entregó una espada.  
  
Totousan: Esta es Tenseiga, ya tenía listo otro nombre para ella, pero cuando la recuperé, asi le habían llamado.  
  
Sesshomaru: (de 16 años) ¿Y que hace tan especial a esta espada?  
  
Totousan: Pues lo que hace esta espada es curar heridas y revivir personas; tu padre murió en esa batalla con Ryuukossei, sería un buen gesto de tu parte si lo revives.  
  
Miré a Tenseiga, hecha con uno de los colmillos de mi padre, en seguida miré a Totousan, dirigí la mirada hacia el lugar de la batalla, vi de nuevo a Tenseiga, por último, miré al Lord del Norte.  
  
Dai Wong: Queda a tu criterio.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entiendo. No hay necesidad, entonces.  
  
Dije mientras acomodaba a mi lado a Tenseiga, debo decir que ni el Lord del Norte esperaba algo así de mi.  
  
Totousan: Pero, ¿Por qué no?  
  
Sesshomaru: Por que mi padre no lo merece.  
  
Totousan: Pero muchacho, ¿no entiendes que esa espada la ordenó hacer tu padre para que la usaras en ocasiones especiales.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya lo sé, pero ¿Ácaso no lo entiendes? Usaré a Tenseiga cuando sea realmente necesario.  
  
The Flash Back end.  
  
Sesshomaru llegó a los límites de las Tierras del Norte, y como se lo imaginaba, el Lord ya lo esperaba.  
  
Dai Wong: Ha pasado tiempo, es un placer verte con vida, Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Ustedes también fueron atacados?  
  
Dai Wong: (asiente) Pero dijeron que estabas muerto, sin embargo, al verte aquí sano y salvo, me deja pensando que los años que entrenaste junto con mis hijos no fueron en vano.  
  
Sesshomaru: Todavía estoy agradecido por ello.  
  
Dai Wong: Bueno, dejemos las formalidades para después, tenemos un montón de desgraciados que deben pagar por lo que han hecho.  
  
Dicho esto, ambos fueron rápidamente hacia la aldea en cuestión, mientras Sesshomaru le daba a Dai Wong ciertos detalles.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Pasaron pocos días de la muerte de mi padre cuando tomé posesión de las Tierras de Occidente, mís territorios, a los cuales decidí dar un recorrido para expulsar intrusos y ganarme reconocimiento de mis sirvientes y esclavos.  
  
Repentinamente, empezó a llover; a mi la lluvia no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, tenía mi cola para mantenerme caliente, además, entrené bajo la lluvia, por lo que, si era atacado, tendría una ventaja.  
  
Convencido de que todo estaba en orden, decidí volver al palacio; sin embargo, estando ya cerca, el viento me llevó un olor, el aroma de una humana; decidí alistar mis garras y matarla tan pronto la localizara, no fue difícil dar con ella, estaba llorando bajo un árbol, me detuve inmediatamente, no era una humana muy grande, tendría como unos 16 años, pero tampoco era una niña; aún llorando, su rostro marcaba una madurez que muy raras veces vi en algunos youkai's dignos de su titulo de nobleza, pero también era muy lindo...  
  
The Flash Back end.  
  
Dai Wong: Ya casi llegamos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Debo recuperar todo lo que me quitaron.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Eso incluye a tu mascotita humana?  
  
Sesshomaru: Por lo visto, perdí el hilo de los chismes, mi reputación debe estar por los suelos.  
  
Dai Wong: No voy a recriminarte, después de todo, eres un youkai adulto ya, sin embargo, deberías pensar antes de...  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Realmente amaste a esa humana?  
  
Sesshomaru: Asi es. Ella era todo para mí.  
  
Dai Wong: Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? (silencio) ¿Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru bajó su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.  
  
Dai Wong: Entiendo, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.  
  
Continuaron tan pronto detectaron incomfundiblemente el olor de uno de los lord's.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Intercepté a esa humana a los pocos días, a pesar de ser presa del pánico, se veía más linda de lo que creí.  
  
Shinobu: ¡Por... por favor! ¡No me haga daño!  
  
Sesshomaru: No planeo matarte, solo quiero saber ¿Qué haces por mis territorios?  
  
Shinobu: ¿E..eran sus territorios! (cara de pánico) ¡Yo...yo...lo siento....yo jamás....no volveré...!  
  
Sesshomaru: Tranquila, no voy a matarte ni a esclavizarte, pero, te veías muy triste, ¿Me podrías decir por qué?  
  
Shinobu: No creo que quiera escucharme, después de todo, es cosa de humanos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Por un tiempo, hubo una humana en mi familia, asi que creo entender ciertas cosas, ¿Me puedes decir?  
  
Me miró extrañada, después de todo, los humanos tienen una visión muy negativa hacia los Youkai's, sin embargo, cuando se incorporó por completo, empezó de nueva cuenta a llorar.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te hice una pregunta sencilla, no tienes por qué llorar.  
  
Shinobu: Es que, *sob* solo que *sob* No quiero resultarle impertinente, pero, ¿Ha perdido a un ser querido?  
  
Sesshomaru: De eso nadie se salva, ni siquiera los Youkai's.  
  
Shinobu: Murió mi hermano menor, y yo, el era muy bueno, (llorando) ¿Por qué la gente buena es la que se muere primero?  
  
Guardé silencio, al parecer eso la hizo sentir mejor, le ofrecí un pequeño pañuelo para que limpiara su rostro.  
  
Sesshomaru: Espero verte de nueva cuenta, y descuida, nadie puede hacerte daño en mis dominios a menos que yo lo ordene.  
  
Flash Back end.  
  
El olor a miedo y sangre trajo a Sesshomaru de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vaya forma de incitar a mi hermano a la pelea.  
  
Dai Wong: Y a juzgar por el olor, se trata de Shekken y al parecer lleva consigo a Tenseiga.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entonces Agobin debe tener a Rin.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Qué le pasó?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿De qué hblas?  
  
Dai Wong: A la humana. ¿Por qué si la querías no te casaste con ella?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Y crees tu que no me casé con ella?  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Te casaste? Eso es nuevo para mi.  
  
Sesshomaru: (-_-') Iba a despedirse de su familia, pero...  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Acaso la mataron sus familiares?  
  
Sesshomaru: No. Pero quien haya sido, eliminó a toda la aldea, yo... yo llegué muy tarde.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Y no tenías a Tenseiga a la mano?  
  
Sesshomaru: A eso me refiero. Cuando llegué, no dudé ni un instante en usarla, solo que... (suspiro) Cuando usé a Tenseiga, me desilucioné.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿No sirvió?  
  
Sesshomaru: No es que no haya servido, lo que pasó fue que el destino decidió que las almas de Shinobu reencarnaran, y ni con Tenseiga se puede cambiar eso.  
  
Dai Wong: Y a partir de ese momento mostraste aún más indiferencia y odio a los humanos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin se parece mucho a ella.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Tu mascotita?  
  
Sesshomaru: Es casi una hija para mi.  
  
Dai Wong: Entiendo. No pudiste tener a Shinobu cuando esta vivía, así que conservas a su reencarnación para no sentirte tan solo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pero es una relación afectiva muy diferente a lo que piensas, ya que me he dado a la idea de adoptarla. Que sea mi hija, aún siendo humana.  
  
Dai Wong: De acuerdo. Son tus desiciones.  
  
A pocos pasos de los lord's, se hallaba el pozo devorador de huesos, por donde iba saliendo Kagome.  
  
Kagome: ¿Qué habrá pasado? Últimamente Inu Yasha está aquí para recibirme (escalando) Ojalá no se le haya ocurrido perseguir a esa muerta o le diré tantas veces OSUWARI que tragará tierra.  
  
Adivinaron, Inu Yasha se le declaró a Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Lo bueno es que no lleov muchas cosas (saliendo del pozo) lo malo sería que se aparecieran Naraku, pero, ¿Que puede aparecerse por aquí que sea peor que Naraku?  
  
Kagome se paralizó al ver frente a ella a Sesshomaru y a otro Lord Youkai.  
  
Kagome: (pensando) ¿Será este mi fin? ¿Qué hace aquí Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso va a matarme? ¿Quién es el sujeto que lo acompaña?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿En donde está Inu Yasha?  
  
DarkLady_Iria: En vista de que ninguna de las tres (llámese Estrella Shikkon, Darketa Shikkon o Iria) se pusieran a trabajar, como siempre YO tuve que hacer el trabajo.  
  
Iria: ¡Auxilio!  
  
DarkLady_Iria: Si sigues gritando se te va a cansar la garganta. Debes dictarme lo que llevas si lo que quieres es publicar el fic.  
  
Iria: ¿Qué le hiciste a Darketa Shikkon?  
  
DarkLady_Iria: ¿A ella? La solté por ahí.  
  
Iria: ¿Por qué se me ocurió sacarlas a ustedes?  
  
DarkLady_Iria: Por que nos necesitas. Yo represento tu absoluta maldad, ya que soy tu super-ego; Darketa Shikkon es tu ID (parte infantil) y Estrella no vale. Tu eres tu.  
  
Iria: ¬¬ no es justo, toda la diversión se la llevan ustedes.  
  
DarkLady_Iria: Mejor ponte a dictar antes de que te dé otro delirio suicida.  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Dejen sus review's, por favor. ^-^ 


	5. Honor de familia

Sesshomaru y los demás personajes de Inu Yasha no son mios, pero se vale soñar.  
  
Iria: Hola. Quiero dedicar este capítulo, corto pero bien dedicado, a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado review's; me hacen ver que mi pérdida de tiempo no es en vano. He aqui la continuación.  
  
````  
  
Honor de Familia  
  
Shekken tiró los cuerpos ensangrentados de los aldeanos a pocos pasos de Inu Yasha.  
  
Shekken: ¿Con que esa espada que llevas es Tetsusagia?  
  
Inu Yasha desenvainó y se dispuso a preguntar:  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Por que estás impregnado de la sangre de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué diablos haces con Tenseiga?  
  
Shekken: ¿Quieres saber? Poco después del amanecer Sesshomaru estuvo tan distraido con una pelea, que se me hizo fácil matarlo, algo tan simple como eso.  
  
Aparentemente, esa noticia le cayó a Inu Yasha como balde de agua fría "¿Sesshomaru muerto? Imposible", no le era posible procesar la información.  
  
Shekken: ¿Y quieres saber por qué se murió? Para salvar la vida a su mascotita humana, ¿Te la crees? Murió de la misma forma que su patético padre, por una zorra humana.  
  
Inu Yasha estaba que no cabía en su ira, y de no haber sido por que aún sostenía a Tetsusagia, hace mucho se hubiera salido de sus casillas.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡Eres un maldito %&##$#"%&! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre! ¡Y mucho menos de mi madre, asqueroso $%$&$#"$# #$%$##!!!  
  
Shekken: Y se nota que fuiste criado como a un verdadero salvaje, no entiendo por qué tu hermano te dejo con vida cuando no le costaba remordimientos hacerte daño.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿O_O? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Sesshomaru sentír remordimientos? ¿Por hacerme daño a mi?  
  
Shekken: Es increíble, en verdad increíble. Y ¿qué otra cosa deseas saber?  
  
Inu Yasha: Maldito desgraciado, ¿¡Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas!?  
  
Shekken: Soy el dueño de las Tierras de Oriente, Lord Shekken para tí, y solo deseo matarte.  
  
Inu Yasha: Me vale un $%&/($ que seas un lord, ¡No te perdonaré lo que dijiste!  
  
La pelea inició, Inu Yasha ya podía balancear y pelear con Tetsusagia, pero aún asi el Lord era muy rápido.  
  
Shekken: ¿De que sirvió hacer una espada así si resulta totalmente obsoleta?  
  
Inu Yasha: Voy a hacer que te tragues todas tus palabras.  
  
Poco lejos de ahí, los lord's le explicaban a Kagome lo sucedido.  
  
Kagome: ¿Matar a Inu Yasha?  
  
Sesshomaru: Y tener nuestras espadas como trofeo, eso sin contar la obtención de los fragmentos de la perla.  
  
Kagome: Esos yo los tengo, ¡oh no! ¡Habrá que darnos prisa o Inu Yasha estará muerto en cualquier instante!  
  
Dai Wong: Fuera de tema, he de decirle, si me escucha señorita.  
  
Kagome: ¿Sí?  
  
Dai Wong: Es usted muy linda, ¿No le gustaría ser mi cuarta esposa?  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-' Tienes 264 años, y ella es la pareja de Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome: O///O ¿pareja?  
  
Dai Wong: Digo, por si Inu Yasha muere...  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Lo revivo con Tenseiga y fin del asunto!  
  
Miroku: (que va llegando) ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Inu Yasha está...! O_O|||  
  
Kagome: Miroku, dejame explicarte.  
  
Miroku: ¿que...que...que no...?¿estas vivo acaso?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, todavía me estoy desangrando -_-'  
  
Miroku: Pero yo escuché que el dijo, y que luego el...  
  
Dai Wong: Ya conocemos toda la historia, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos antes de que sea tarde? Empiezo a oler sangre.  
  
Sesshomaru: (tomando a Kagome para ahorrar tiempo) ¡Vamos!  
  
Miroku: ¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!  
  
Pronto estuvieron en el lugar de batalla.  
  
Kagome: ¡Inu Yasha!  
  
Shekken: Mira quien vino, son tu mujer, tu hermano y el lord del...¡UN MOMENTO! ¡USTEDES DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS!  
  
Sesshomaru: El muerto va ser otro.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Uh? (reposando a tetsusagia) ¿Estas vivo?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, soy un zombi hecho con barros y huesos.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Como te...? ¡arght! ¿Qué haces con Kagome?  
  
Por si nadie lo había notado, Sesshomaru todavía estaba cargando a Kagome.  
  
Shekken: Bueno, ya que los dos están aqui, será más fácil matarlos.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Y acaso yo estoy pintado en la pared?  
  
Shekken: ¿Qué haces tu aqui?  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Tu que crees?  
  
Inu Yasha: No importa, es mi pelea y yo voy a ganarla.  
  
Kagome: Pero Inu Yasha...  
  
Sesshomaru: Déjalo pelear, asi aprenderá la lección.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Quién?  
  
Kagome: ¡Cuidado Inu Yasha!  
  
Shekken atacó a Inu Yasha atravezándole a Inu Yasha su espada.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡ARGHT!  
  
Sango: (que iba llegando) ¡OH NO!  
  
Shekken: JA JA JA JA JA, ¿Creías que un estúpido hanyou iba a hacerme cosquillas?  
  
Sesshomaru: (tomando a Tenseiga que cayó cerca de ahí) ¿Cuál? ¿el que está detrás de ti?  
  
Shekken: (volteando) ¿Qué?  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡Muere!   
  
Lanzó directamente el ataque, lo que provocó que no solo Shekken, sino tambiém una buena parte de la aldea desapareciera.  
  
Sin embargo...  
  
Dai Wong: Está muriendo.  
  
Kagome: ¡Inu Yasha!  
  
Este cayó al suelo, inerte, al suelo...  
  
Kagome: ¡NO! ¡Inu Yasha! Buaaaa.  
  
Todos se quedadon atónitos ante los acontecimientos. Sesshomaru, aún con la mirada baja, avanzó, se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Inu Yasha... 


	6. Platica de hermanos

Platica entre hermanos.  
  
Sesshomaru avanzó con Tenseiga en manos hacia el lugar donde yacía Inu Yasha, y ante la atónita reacción de los demás presentes, este revivió.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Qué...qué pasó?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Feh! Pensé que tus almas saldrían disparadas para reencarnar.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡Cómo te atreves!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar Inu Yasha, ¿Me harías el favor de quitarte de mi camino?  
  
Sango: Un momento. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
Miroku: Les agradeceríamos una explicación.  
  
Dai Wong: Para resumir, los Lord's de sur y Este nos tendieron una trampa; ese lord que eliminó... ¿Cómo te llamas chiquillo?  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡No soy un chiquillo!  
  
Shippo: ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te dijeron chiquillo!  
  
Dai Wong: Esta es una conversación de adultos, no te metas cachorrito.  
  
Shippo: ¡Buaaa! ¡Kagome! ¡Dile que no soy un cachorrito!  
  
Kagome: ^-^'  
  
Sesshomaru: De cualquier manera, yo tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Se disponía a irse, pero...  
  
Inu Yasha: Hermano...  
  
Los otros presentes se sorprendieron aún más.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Ahora que quieres Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?  
  
Sesshomaru: No. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Kagome: ¡Osuwari!  
  
Dai Wong: Err... Creo que deberíamos irnos, si, pero ¿por que no hablas con tu medio hermano? A lo mejor te dice algo interesante?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Feh! De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido!  
  
Dai Wong: Perfecto, yo me adelantaré, pero antes (a Sango) ¿No le gustaría ser mi cuarta esposa?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Por que mejor no te vas? ¬¬'  
  
Miroku: ¿No que tenía mucha prisa? ¬¬**  
  
Sango: Suélteme, no querrá que lo golpeé con mi Hiraikotsu.  
  
Dai Wong: Bueno, lo intenté. ^_~  
  
Miroku: Me cae de la patada ese tipo `_´***  
  
Se va tomando dirección al Sur. Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha se apartan del grupo.  
  
Sesshomaru: No tengo tu tiempo, di lo que tengas que decir. -_-  
  
Inu Yasha: Gracias.  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O? ¿Escuché bien?  
  
Inu Yasha: Justo al momento de mi muerte, Kikyo ya me esperaba en el umbral que se encuentra entre las dimensiones de los vivos y muertos, y realmente temí por mi. Gracias por revivirme.  
  
Sesshomaru: Lo hice por que por el momento tu eres el único capaz de usar a Tetsusagia, nada me costaba matarte.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Por qué no me mataste entonces cuando tuviste la oportunidad?  
  
Sesshomaru: No tengo tiempo de charlar  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿De que era eso que tanto decía el payaso ese?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Feh! Yo no tengo nada contra ti. ¿Estas feliz ahora?  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Por qué de repente dejaste de atacarme?  
  
Sesshomaru: Por que a diferencia de ti, me puse a pensar.  
  
Inu Yasha: Hablo en serio Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: A la persona a quien debería cobrarle todo lo que me pasó, ya está muerta; tu vienes siendo inocente.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Qué?  
  
Sesshomaru: Inu Yasha, no te involucres. Esta pelea es mía, y no creo que nuestro padre, de estar vivo, te hubiera permitido.  
  
Inu Yasha: Entonces, ¿Todo tu rencor se enfoca a nuestro padre?  
  
Sesshomaru: Así es.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Entonces por que me molestabas a mi?  
  
Sesshomaru: Por que me negaba a ver la verdad. Por eso. Cuando hallé a Rin, me di cuenta de la mayoría de mis errores.  
  
Inu Yasha: Cielos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un clan que matar por su insolencia.  
  
Justo cuando se iba a marchar, apareció Jakken sobre Ah Un, quien aterrizó en el piso.  
  
Jakken: ¡Auch! ¡Ah Un! ¡Ten cuidado cuando aterrizas!  
  
Sesshomaru: Creí haberte dicho que te quedadas en el palacio.  
  
Jakken: Amo bonito, estamos bajo ataque. Nuestras defensas están cayendo.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Quién dirige el ataque?  
  
Jakken: Al parecer, Soif, hija heredera del lord del Este, y Erket hijo heredero del lord del Sur.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Grrr!  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Está muy lejos tu dichoso palacio?  
  
Sesshomaru: Creí haberte dicho que...  
  
Inu Yasha: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jakken, indicale la dirección del palacio, una vez que lo hagas, vete a los territorios del Norte y pídele ayuda a la hija de Dai Wong, Aide, no nos negará su ayuda.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?  
  
Sesshomaru: Rescatar a mi Rin.  
  
Dicho esto, se fue a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que Dai Wong.  
  
Jakken: El palacio está por aquella dirección...  
  
Una vez que Jakken se fue, Inu Yasha regresó con el grupo.  
  
Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Sango: ¿De que estás hablando?  
  
Inu Yasha: (empezando a correr) ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!  
  
Miroku: Lo que haya sido lo que hablaron, creo que fue muy importante.  
  
Sango: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?  
  
Kagome: Vamos, probablemente necesiten de nosotros.  
  
Shippo: ¡Yo también voy!  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo a Shippo, Kagome lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó con Kaede.  
  
Kagome: Por favor, cuide a Shippo.  
  
Kaede: (cambiando a Shippo por un arco y flechas) Mucho cuidado, les deseo suerte.  
  
Shippo: ¡Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Descuida Shippo, volveremos con bien.  
  
Continuará... 


	7. La pelea de un corazon destrozado

La pelea de un corazón destrozado.  
  
Sesshomaru le dió alcance a Dai Wong en cuestión de minutos.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Qué paso?  
  
Sesshomaru: Un simulacro de intento de paces con Inu Yasha, además, le ordené a Jakken que fuera a tus territorios para pedirle ayuda a tu hija, si no hay ningun problema.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Y quién ataca a tus territorios?  
  
Sesshomaru: Soif y Erket. -_-  
  
Dai Wong: ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
Dai Wong: Aurum* odia a muerte Soif y Erket. ¬_¬'  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿En serio?  
  
Dai Wong: Erket solo la usó para llegar a Soif, y desde ese día su caracter cambió mucho; era más tranquila que la lluvia y ahora... es muy temperamental.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pero, ¿No crees que ayuda más si los odia? O_O'  
  
Dai Wong: De lo único que tienes que preocuparte, es que no destruya tus territorios en el intento. T-T  
  
Por otra parte con Inu Yasha y compañía, una vez que llegaron (viaje de una hora, cortesía de Ah Un, Jakken se fue muy a su pesar corriendo hasta los territorios del norte =D ) se dispusieron a hacerle frente a los jóvenes lord's.  
  
Soif: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
  
Erket: Veamos: Un intento de houshi, una exterminadora, una chica rara con un arco, y un hanyou, que a propósito, se parece a Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡Más les vale que se larguen de aquí!  
  
Soif: ¿Y que dijiste? ¿Gruño y se van asustados? No hanyou, nosotros somos algo que definitivamente es superior a cualquiera de ustedes.  
  
Erket: Y si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, asi que, fuera de nuestra vista o...  
  
Una flecha pasó casi rozando el hombro izquierdo de Erket, interrumpiendo su diálogo.  
  
Kagome: ¡Tienen dos fragmentos de la Perla cada uno!  
  
Miroku: Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieran solos ^-^  
  
Los demás: ¬///¬ Cállate Miroku.  
  
Soif: No teníamos intenciones de hacerles nada, pero en vista de que quieren morir, será un placer eliminarlos lenta y dolorosamente.  
  
Todos adoptaron respectivas posiciones para empezar a pelear, pero...  
  
Aurum: ¡Basta!  
  
Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la dirección de la que surgió la voz; ahí, una youkai de piel oscura (no negra) y orejitas de inu hizo su aparición, causándole un dejo de risa a Soif y Erket.  
  
Erket: ¿Aurum? ¿Qué hace una chiquilla en plena batalla?  
  
Aurum: ¡Todavía no te perdono lo que me hiciste! ¡Tu y tu amante me pagarán caras todas y todo lo que me hicieron pasar!  
  
Soif: ¿Amante? Soy su pareja =)  
  
Acá, cerca de los límites del Sur...  
  
Dai Wong: Y asi estuvo la cosa, dijo que jamás buscaría pareja hasta que logre vengarse.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vaya, lo tomó muy en serio.  
  
Dai Wong: T-T Tiene el mismo caracter de su madre, por eso pudo resistir firme en sus convicciones.  
  
Sesshomaru: Supe que tenías una hija, pero no sabía que te habías casado de nuevo.  
  
Dai Wong: Pues como casarme, al principio no.  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-'  
  
Dai Wong: ¡¿Qué?! Era un regalo de cumpleaños, nadie puede rechazar a una esclava de tierras lejanas y sobre todo linda ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Y en que sentido se refiere a eso de tierras lejanas y esclava?  
  
Dai Wong: Un viaje que hizo Adrabat*, fue invitado por un viejo amigo a viajar y cuando volvió, traía una ristra de esclavos youkai's, pero ella era la joya de sus posesiones, me dijo "escoje para regalo uno de mis esclavos, el que quieras"  
  
Sesshomaru: Y escojiste a la famosa joya para volverla tu concubina, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Dai Wong: ^///^ Pues...si, pero cuando descubrí que esperaba una criatura mía, tuve que desposarla, por supuesto.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬///¬ No tienes remedio.  
  
Acá de vuelta en las tierras de occidente, justo a un lado del palacio de Sesshomaru...  
  
Aurum: ¡... Y por eso merecen morir!  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Jakken y uno que otro de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru hacían de público desde que empezó a hablar Aurum.  
  
Kagome: Justo como en una telenovela.  
  
Miroku: Si yo me decidiera por una pareja, simplemente jamás la engañaría.  
  
Sango: ¡Shhhhhhhh! No me dejas escuchar de lo que están diciendo.  
  
Erket: Eres una chica rencorosa, ¿Por qué mejor no te casas y te olvidas de que el mundo existe? Le harías un gran favor a los demás.  
  
Aurum: ¡Eso jamás! Juré que me vengaría, y por eso traté de seguir el paso a mi padre (explicaría como llegó rápido) y me encontré a esa lagartija, la cual me dijo que estaban aquí, muy conveniente, ya que planeo matarlos a ambos.  
  
Inu Yasha: (retrocediendo un poco) Creo que sería bueno no intervenir.  
  
Kagome: Pero Inu Yasha, son dos con algunos fragmentos de la perla contra una.  
  
Soif: Pues pelea conmigo primero, no creo que te importe.  
  
Aurum: Déjame decirte que ansiaba este momento.  
  
En los territorios del Sur, se está dando un encuentro entre Sesshomaru, Dai Wong y Adrabat, al tiempo que muchas cosas se exlicaban...  
  
Adrabat: Definitivamente, ¿Por qué mejor no moriste?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Morir ante unos patéticos lord's? Jamás en la vida.  
  
Dai Wong: Además, no tenías por qué atacarme a mi.  
  
Adrabat: Fines expansionistas, nada del otro mundo. Pero después te atiendo, Dai Wong, tengo que terminar primero con Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Estoy listo para pelear (con Toukijin en mano) Preparate para morir.  
  
Adrabat: Nueva espada, ¿eh? No la tenías cuando conociste a esa humana tonta.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué?  
  
A veces me pregunto como le hago para no marearme cuando manejo diversos lugares a la vez, ha de ser la costumbre, ya que nos vamos de los territorios del sur hacia el palacio de Sesshomaru, de vuelta T-T  
  
Aurum: ¡Muere!  
  
Y cortó a Erket en dos (¿que pasó? ¿creyeron que les contaría toda la historia? Si lo hago, nunca terminaría el fic T-T) y se acercó a IY y cía.  
  
Aurum: Supongo que todo termina aquí, (dando la vuelta) Cuando veas a tu hermano, dile que ya crecí, si no es mucha molestia.  
  
Todos: O_o?  
  
Aurum: ¡Olvidalo! ;P Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, no creo que mi padre y tu hermano tarden mucho, pero si necesitan mi ayuda, solo llamenme ¬_-.  
  
Inu Yasha: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Aurum: Adelante, pero rápido.  
  
Inu Yasha: Te gusta mi hermano, ¿verdad?  
  
Aurum: ^-^, -_-, T-T Sí, y sé de antemano que el jamás me corresponderá (empezando por la diferencia de edades) y creo que el todavía está herido, por lo que tendré que buscar pareja, pero ahora no ^-^U  
  
Dicho esto se fue, IY y cía dejaron a Jakken y regresaron a la aldea, por lo que ahora podemos ir para ver que fue de Sesshomaru...  
  
Adrabat: ... y jamás olvidadé esa expresión de terror que sostuvo al momento de matarla, algo digno de recordar.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!  
  
Adrabat: Tu mismo decías que odiabas a los humanos, ¿por qué desposar a una? Tu padre dejó morir a tu madre para estar libremente con una humana, ¿no fue ese el problema?  
  
Ahora todo tenía relación en la mente de Sesshomaru: Fueron los lord's los que causaron que sus padres pelearan, los que orillaron a su madre hacia la aldea, los que causaron los estragos para que esa miko eliminara a su madre, los que mataron a su querida Shinobu. Y todo por poseer los territorios.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Preparate a morir!  
  
Si el encuentro anterior, eran claras las desventajas, en este era evidente que los niveles de ambos lord's era muy equilibrado. Dai Wong no intervino en la batalla por petición de Sesshomaru, pero pensaba en todo lo que ocasionaron, no solo ellos, sino también sus descendientes, pero no temía por Sesshomaru, ya que sabía que tenía la pelea ganada.  
  
Adrabat: Si me matas, jamás podrás recuperar a tu humana.  
  
Sesshomaru se detuvo. Si bien quería eliminarlo, también quería recuperar a su Rin.  
  
Adrabat: sabía que te detendrías, ella está en mi palacio, pero será imposible que la recuperes, ya que tengo muchos sirvientes dispuestos a morir por mi.  
  
Sesshomaru: Descuida, eso si tiene solución.  
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Toukijin atravesó el cuello del lord del sur, haciendo volar su cabeza; Sesshomaru sacudió su espada para limpiar la sangre estacionada.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Planeas llevarte la cabeza como trofeo? ¬_¬?  
  
Sesshomaru: No. Solo es para recuperarla.  
  
Y tomando la cabeza, se internó a los territorios para recuperar a Rin.  
  
Tras esto, avanzaron al palacio del sur. Los familiares lejanos y conocidos aliados ya celebraban la "muerte" de Sesshomaru y planeaban una mejor estrategia de ataque, al tiempo que esperaban el regreso de la joven pareja recién casada para regalar sus territorios, más cual no fue la sorpresa general al ver a Dai Wong con su arma desenfundada y a Sesshomaru con la cabeza de Adrabat en manos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Supongo que tenemos que hacer muchas aclaraciones.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*Los nombres fueron modificados debido a una broma de mal gusto que me jugaron Estrella Shikkon y un conplice anonimo. 


	8. Simplemente amigos

Capitulo ocho: Simplemente amigos.  
  
El resplandor de Toukijin se expandió en todos los integrantes de la fiesta presentes; Dai Wong solo se limitó a su lugar de espectador y Sesshomaru buscó algun sobreviviente.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Donde está la niña humana?  
  
Sirviente: E-En uno de los calabozos, el tercero del segundo subnivel.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si realmente aprecias tu vida, dile a todos los sirvientes que se larguen.  
  
Sirviente: Si señor, como usted ordene.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Sesshomaru abría la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba Rin.  
  
Rin: ¡Sesshomaru-Sama! (corre hacia él y este se agacha para abrazarla) Rin tuvo mucho miedo. Rin está feliz de que se encuentre bien ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: No te preocupes (la carga) Ya nos vamos.  
  
Para evitarle más emociones fuertes a Rin, Sesshomaru salió por otra parte del palacio, y ambos lord's se dirigieron a sus respectivos territorios, sin embargo...  
  
Dai Wong: Antes de irte, ¿Qué escoges? ¿Este o Sur?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yo no estoy peleando por territorios, solo vine por Rin.  
  
Dai Wong: Pero...tu técnicamente hiciste todo, toma al menos las tierras del Sur.  
  
Sesshomaru: No, y no pienso cambiar de opinión.  
  
Dai Wong: Entonces se las daré a mis hijos Aurum y Shion.  
  
Sesshomaru: Advierteles que no intenten nada contra mi, de lo contrario, ni por ser tus hijos los perdonaré.  
  
Dai Wong: No es necesario, ya que saben que eres capaz de hacer.  
  
Sesshomaru: A propósito, creo que todavía estás malinterpretando algunas cosas.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Con respecto a qué?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dije que Rin (que se quedó dormida en brazos de Sesshomaru durante el camino) se parecía a Shinobu, pero nunca dije que fuera su reencarnación.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Entonces quién es?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬_¬'  
  
Dai Wong: En ese caso, cuídate mucho.  
  
Cambiando el tema, sería bueno (para llenar y variar) pasar una conversación padre-hija (no hablo de Naraku), bueno, dos.  
  
Dai Wong llegó a su palació, pero en el salón encontró a su hija sollozando en un sofá.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Qué te ocurre Aurum?  
  
Aurum: Por más que trato de darme la idea, es imposible.  
  
Dai Wong: ¡Ya sé! Estás enamorada.  
  
Aurum: No, estoy en la Luna ¬_¬'  
  
Dai Wong: Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.  
  
Aurum: Si lo es.  
  
Dai Wong se sentó a un lado de su hija. ¿La entendía? ¡Por supuesto! Cuando él era joven, tenía casi el mismo caracter.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Y quien es el payaso que no se está fijando en ti para ir a ponerlo en su lugar?  
  
Aurum: Sesshomaru.  
  
Dai Wong: O_O||| Oh, eso cambia las cosas.  
  
Aurum: No sé como llegué a enamorarme de él, t-t, siempre supe que jamás me correspondería, y aún así...  
  
Dai Wong: Tranquila, el tiempo te traerá alguien que te ame y te haga olvidar el pasado.  
  
Camino a las Tierras de Occidente, Rin despertó, al ver a Sesshomaru, cerró los ojos y trató de convencerse de que todo fue un mal sueño y nada más.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin.  
  
Rin: ¿Hai Sesshomaru-Sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dime, ¿Me quieres como para ser tu Otousan?  
  
Rin se quedó en silencio y parpadeó un par de veces tras esa pregunta.  
  
Rin: ¿Sesshomaru-Sama el nuevo otou de Rin?  
  
Sesshomaru: ^-^  
  
Rin corrió a los brazos de su nuevo Otousan.  
  
Rin: Rin promete ser una niña muy buena.  
  
Sesshomaru tomó de nueva cuenta a Rin en brazos, sin embargo, se desvió de su rumbo actual hacia una aldea.  
  
Katsumi: ¿Crees que venga por tí?  
  
Mitsui: ¿De que estás hablando?  
  
Katsumi: Hablo del Youkai de cabellos plateados, por supuesto.  
  
Mitsui: Deja de decir tonterías.  
  
Katsumi: Ya me lo imagino llegando, pidiendo a todos los presentes dejarlo solo contigo...  
  
Mitsui: Detente, no sigas ¬///¬  
  
Katsumi: ...tomandote de la cintura y dándote un beso apasionado...  
  
Mitsui: ¡Ya callate!  
  
Katsumi: ^-^||| ¿Y si pasa?  
  
Mitsui: Deja de soñar ¬_¬ Además, soy l amiko de esta aldea, debo mantener mi posición.  
  
Katsumi: Si claro, y hablando de cierto youkai.  
  
Ambas voltearon a la entrada, justo ahi se encontraba Sesshomaru con Rin en brazos.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Puedo hablar contigo miko?  
  
Katsumi: ^o^ ¡LO SABÍA! ¬_- Los dejo solos.  
  
Mitsui: ¬///¬* Muchacha...  
  
Sesshomaru: Vine a agradecerte por tu ayuda, de otro modo, ya estaría muerto.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Ah? No fue nada ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: No acostumbro mucho esta clase de relaciones, pero...  
  
Mitsui: O_O "Oh no, ¿acaso lo que dijo Katsumi? Por favor no"  
  
Sesshomaru: Podemos ser amigos.  
  
Mitsui dió con el suelo.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Era todo?  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-' ¿Qué?  
  
Mitsui: No, nada.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entonces, hasta un nuevo encuentro.  
  
Mitsui: Nada, cuidate mucho.  
  
Poco después de que Sesshomaru se fuera, Mitsui se preparaba para comer, cuando Katsumi (que está en otro cuarto) llama su atención.  
  
Katsumi: ¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿No venía el Youkai por ti?  
  
Mitsui: Deja de soñar, solo somos amigos.  
  
Katsumi: ¿Nada más amigos?  
  
Mitsui: Simplemente amigos.  
  
Katsumi: Si, como no.  
  
Mitsui solo buscaba un pretexto para correr a Katsumi, sin embargo, una energía muy extraña la hizo reaccionar: Provenía de su cocina.  
  
Mitsui: ¿De quien es esta energía?  
  
Al llegar, Mitsui solo notó una pequeña diferencia.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Donde está mi comida?  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Reencuentros.  
  
DarkLady_Iria y Darketa Shikkon corretean con cuanto arsenal encuentren a su paso a Iria.  
  
DarkLady_Iria: ¿Cómo te atreviste a romper nuestra maldición?  
  
Darketa Shikkon: ¿Y quién es esa Aurum?  
  
Iria: ¡Déjenme en paz!  
  
DarkLady_Iria: ¡¡¡Solo hasta matarte!!!  
  
Iria: ¡Aurum!  
  
Aurum: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Iria: Encargate de ellas.  
  
Darketa Shikkon: No, no te me acerques, ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Maxwell: A mi me siguen tirando a león, bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, y si tienen dudas sobre las locas ayudantes de Iria, pues, la maldición que tenían las regresó a la normalidad y, pues, ahora Darketa Shikkon es una neko youkai y DarkLady_Iria una inu hanyou. Y Aurum es una inu youkai completa.  
  
DarkLady_Iria: ¡Y tu no te salvas!  
  
Maxwell: ¡Dejen review's antes de que haya muertos! 


	9. Reencuentros

Reencuentros.  
  
Iria: (con un saco antibalas, con 17 hechizos de protección, y con Tenseiga solo por si las dudas) Hola chicos y chicas lectores de mis fic's ^-^|||  
  
Darketa Shikkon: (Sobre la pc) Para ir al grano, este es el último capitulo del fic.  
  
DarkLady_Iria: (sentada en otra parte del cuarto, leyendo un monton de papeles) Como Lady (por asignación) de las Tierras de Occidente les digo que estoy muy ocupada y he aqui el fic.  
  
Aurum: (amarrada) ¡Tu no eres ninguna Lady! ¡Mugre Hanyou! ¡Pobre de ti si me suelto!  
  
Darketa Shikkon: ¿Ves por que no quiero bajar?  
  
Iria: Ya perdimos una hoja en nada, he aqui la historia:  
  
Capítulo Nueve: Reencuentros.  
  
Todo regresó a tener relativa calma, y eso no era la excepción en la aldea, donde, a pesar de entrada la noche, Mitsui aún trabajaba.  
  
Mitsui: ...y me dijo que cuando llegara a necesitar de su ayuda, solo le llamara.  
  
¿¿¿???: Lo sé, aunque en lo personal, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Lo que sí me desconcertó, fue la conducta de Katsumi.  
  
Mitsui: ¬///¬* Y que lo digas.  
  
¿¿¿???: Pero como te conozco, sé que ese youkai no te impresionaría, a menos que realmente sientas algo.  
  
Mitsui observó con curiosidad a Arashi, y se percató de que, cada vez en esa semana, hablaban del youkai (entiendase por Sesshomaru), Arashi parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, y cada vez que hablaba de él, lo hacía como si tuviera tiempo de conocerlo.  
  
Arashi: ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Mitsui: ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?  
  
Arashi levantó su mirada, sus hermosos ojos mangenta marcaron un dejo de nostalgia.  
  
Arashi: No se más de lo que tu has dicho, pero estoy segura de conocerlo.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Y en lo personal?  
  
Arashi: No estoy segura, de hecho, en realidad, creo que ya lo he conocido.  
  
Mitsui: Veremos.  
  
Una ligera lluvia rodeó los territorios de Occidente, Sesshomaru nuevamente caminaba, aún con la esperanza de hallarla de nuevo, por que era lo único que anhelaba. Llegó frente a aquel árbol, mismo en el que la halló.  
  
Sesshomaru: Shinobu, donde quiera que estes, espero que sepas que estás vengada, que me perdones por no haberte salvado a tiempo, y que te extraño ´-`  
  
Terminadas las pequeñas labores, Mitsui decidió acompañar a Arashi hasta su casa, en lo que seguían platicando.  
  
Mitsui: Fueron rumores, pero...  
  
Arashi: ¿Pero que?  
  
Mitsui: Yo escuché, alguna vez, que Sesshomaru se casó con una humana, pero de ahí, salían puros rumores de que, o la devoraba, o cosas así...  
  
Arashi: Hasta que el mismo Sesshomaru te desmintió, ¿cierto?  
  
Mitsui: Pues, yo todavía tengo mis dudas, no creo que un youkai, de la noche a la mañana, se case, y al día siguiente, este viudo.  
  
Arashi: ¿Cómo puedes pensar mal de él? Hazlo si, por lo menos, amto, no se, a unos aldeanos, o que fuerce a alguien a complacerlo, o algo así.  
  
Mitsui: ¡Arashi! ¬///¬***  
  
Arashi: Yo no creo que sea malo.  
  
Una figura las observaba desde hace rato, no quitaba la vista de ellas, y ya planeaba la forma de atacarlas sin llamar la atención de los demás aldeanos.  
  
Fenrir: Perfecto, tendrán que desviarse, y será justo a la hora de la cena.  
  
Sesshomaru detectó el olor de un intruso, por lo que apresuró el paso al descubrir de donde provenía: de la aldea.  
  
Arashi: ¿Tenemos que desviarnos?  
  
Mitsui: No nos queda de otra.  
  
Arashi: Me pregunto con quién iré a casarme.  
  
Mitsui: ¿Para que te preocupas? Te casarás en un par de años, ya sea cuando alguien te pida en matrimonio o que tus padres arreglen el compromiso.  
  
Arashi: Enojate si quieres, pero yo no creo querer casarme con alguien a quien no ame. Deseo saber si conoceré a la persona con quien he de casarme para...  
  
Mitsui se detuvo. Arashi se percató de que algo no estaba bien, y más cuando...  
  
Mitsui: Arashi, corre lo más rápido que puedas, y pase lo que pase, no te detengas por nada del mundo, ¡YA!  
  
Arashi empezó a correr, al instante salió el youkai tigre (por si les interesa) y de un zarpazo paralizó a Mitsui, quien apenas si pudo moverse para evitar uan muerte segura.  
  
Arashi: ¡Auxilio!  
  
Ese grito llegó a los oídos de Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato aceleró el paso y llegó justo a tiempo para...  
  
Fenrir: Grrr, Lord de las Tierras de Occidente.  
  
Sesshomaru: En vivo y en directo, deja en paz a esa humana.  
  
Fenrir: Esta (sacude a Arashi, quien está inconsciente) es mi cena, ¿Por que habría de molestarte una humana?  
  
Sesshomaru: Sueltala ahora, o atente a las consecuencias.  
  
Fenrir: (soltandola, alistando sus garras) ¿Qué consecuencias?  
  
Antes de que pasara otra cosa, el youkai se lanzó en contra de Sesshomaru, solo para probar el filo de Toukijin, y después ser eliminado cono el inutil youkai que era.  
  
Inmediatamente, se acercó a Arashi.  
  
Sesshomaru: (sacudiendola ligeramente) ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Arashi: (todavía en shock) ¡No me comas! ¡No me comas! (reaccionando) ¡Oh! Yo-yo...yo solo...  
  
El verse a los ojos, ocasionó diversas reaccines en ambos, quienes se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, evocando los recuerdos y conectando los detalles perdidos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Shinobu...  
  
Arashi: ¿Acaso...te conozco?  
  
Pasaron segundos que asimilaron eternidades, mientras Mitsui, por sus propios medios, se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Mitsui: Youkai, Arashi.  
  
Sesshomaru reaccionó de inmediato, levantó a Arashi y ayudó a Mitsui, quien apenas si podía moverse.  
  
Arashi: Mi casa queda por aqui.  
  
Tras unos cuantos pasos en silencio, llegaron, los padres de Arashi, si bien no estuvieron tranquilos con todo el relato, se tranquilizaron de saber que su hija estaba bien, y que los sucesos no pasaron a mayores.  
  
Arashi: Muchas gracias...  
  
Sesshomaru: Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, es un placer conocerte.  
  
Arashi: (tratando de recordar) ...Sesshomaru... me suena, a lo mejor nos conocimos en otras circunstancias.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ojalá. ¿Puedo contar contigo como amiga?  
  
Arashi: Por supuesto, no creo que haya problema.  
  
Sesshomaru dió vuelta, y de adentró al bosque para ir hacia sus territorios. Arashi sintió como si la oscuridad de la noche la envolviera, y cayó en ella...  
  
Flash Back: ...todavía llovía, pero, al levantar mi cabeza, pude ver una figura blanca que me miraba con sus ojos ámbar...ese youkai me propuso matrimonio...Flash Back End  
  
Arashi solo podía ver fijamente a Sesshomaru, quien en un susurro, le dijo algo que definitivamente conectaba todo los escenarios perdidos de su mente.  
  
Arashi: ¡Es él! ¡No cabe duda! ¡Estoy segura!  
  
* * *  
  
Pasaron un par de semanas, Dai Wong, como habían acostumbrado con los nuevos lord's, se reunirían para arreglar asuntos políticos, etc. Iba acompañado de su hijas Escart y Aurum y su hijo Shion, quienes fueran los que escogieron el palacio de Sesshomaru como buen lugar para iniciar nuevas relaciones sociales.  
  
Dai Wong: Me sorprende que tomaran bien los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
Shion: ¿De que hablas padre?  
  
Aurum: ¡Prometiste que no lo volverías a comentar!  
  
Dai Wong: Cierto, tienes razón.  
  
Shion: ¿Qué? Ah no, ahora hablan.  
  
Aurum: Shion, no te incumbe.  
  
Shion: Claro que sí, sobretodo si es absolutamente ajeno a mi.  
  
Dai Wong: Pues en cierta forma.  
  
Aurum: Padre `-´*  
  
Dai Wong: Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras de Occidente, se casó con una chica humana, ¿Te la crees?  
  
Shion: ¿Ese témpano se casó? ¿Con una humana? JA JA JA JA JA JA JA, ya padre, es un chiste bueno.  
  
Aurum: Es en serio.  
  
Shion: Vaya, se nota que te caló.  
  
Aurum: Es inaceptable, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar?  
  
Dai Wong: Son cosas del destino.  
  
Shion: Alegrate "hermanita" Todavía hay youkai's desesperados que serían capaces de pedir tu mano.  
  
Aurum: Tu...tu...  
  
Dai Wong: ¡Hey, no se peleen!  
  
Escart: Padre, no tiene sentido que pierdas tu tiempo, ya sabes que se llevan de maravilla.  
  
Dai Wong: Si, ni parecen medios hermanos.  
  
Así las cosas, continuaron hasta el palacio, siendo recibidos por Sesshomaru, quien no solo no debería ser quien los reciba, sino que además vestía un kimono rojo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Bienvenidos, si me siguen por favor.  
  
Dai Wong: ¿Tienes prisa, eh? ¬_-  
  
Sesshomaru: Sucede que mi boda es en una hora ^-^, asi que terminemos con esto pronto n_n, por favor u_u.  
  
Tras esta rápida introducción, empezó a caminar rápidamente. Los otros (y no me refiero a la pelicula) se quedaron congelados.  
  
Escart: ¿Ese...era Sesshomaru? O_O'  
  
Aurum: ¿Apenas se va a casar? . T-T  
  
Shion: Ahora si lo he visto todo.  
  
Dai Wong: No creo que lo recuerden, Escart y Shion, pero ese al que vieron era el antiguo Sesshomaru, ahora, no lo hagamos esperar, ya que estamos invitados a la boda.  
  
Los tres: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Fin definitivo del verdadero corazón de Sesshomaru.  
  
Les quiero dar un agradecimiento muy pero muy especial a todos aquellos que hicieron posible la realización de este fic, espero les hay gustado o por lo menos servido para pasar el rato, yo por mi parte, estoy feliz de haberlo terminado, y va dedicado desde mi primer review (Master Misao CG) hasta amigos y conocidos (los demás y a Sesshomaru Sama [agentbond007] ^-^) Y gracias y disfruten de mis otros fic's y los de mi hermana Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy, quien cuenta con todo mi apoyo, y a Estrella Shikkon, con quien, a fuerza de golpes y mil tragedias más, logré las paces y me ayudo en la escritura de este fic.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ojalá y no relates lo que fue de mi boda -_-*  
  
Iria: (dedos cruzados en la espalda) Claro que no ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: Lo comentaste por MSN `-´*  
  
Iria: Ciao ^-^||| 


End file.
